Ultrasonic apparatuses for use with a water bath and foil for examining the female breast are known. The examinations performed with conventional apparatuses using a water bath and foil which is placed on the breast from above the patient in a horizontal position are time-consuming, difficultly reproducible and in addition artifacts occur when foils are used.
The present invention makes it possible to obtain rapid, accurate and reproducible examination results, whilst avoiding the disadvantages of the prior art apparatus.